


Christmas is a Time for Family

by Rowan_of_Transylvania



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Multi, Tea Christmas Challenge, Tumblr fic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_of_Transylvania/pseuds/Rowan_of_Transylvania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Gabriel and Lucifer try to explain the real meaning of the holiday season to each other, each having a different interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is a Time for Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “Your OT3 try to explain the real meaning behind the holiday season to each other, each making a different interpretation. Line to include: He/She was sure that the *insert name here* was missing the point and started to wonder if they were doing it deliberately.” from the Tea Christmas Challenge on Tumblr. It's been up there for a while, but I decided to start cross-posting my fics.

It was hard trying to celebrate Christmas with two angels, Sam thought wearily. It was all “Why should I worship that human fake?” and “Saaam! We’re out of cookies again” and “Why are there so many people here? They’re like maggots” and “Hey Sam, did I tell you about how I almost got kicked out of Heaven for telling Mary she was pregnant by Joseph instead of dad?” It was so bad Sam had taken to playing Christmas jingles in the house.

Sinking down into a chair Sam took a deep drag from a bottle of whiskey. Living with two archangels was bad enough on normal days, but he didn’t normally have to mainline alcohol and Tylenol. Of course, he normally had two archangels eager to prove their worth and devotion by tending to his every need. Somehow, he thought as the sounds of bickering started up again, he didn’t think that was the case today. Sure enough, the cry of “Saaam!” came from the living room, and, groaning, Sam got up.

“What is it now, Gabriel?” he asked. Gabriel and Lucifer were standing in front of the nativity scene Sam had set up. It wasn’t something he’d ever particularly wanted, except when he was younger and hungered after the normality of it, but the constant presence of angels in his life had made him think it might be a good idea after all. Now, however, he was regretting that particular choice. The figurines of Joseph and baby Jesus were burning, and Mary’s had been turned into what looked like a cross between the Venus De Milo and a porn star.

“Lucifer set your nativity on fire!” Gabriel nearly yelled.

“Well if you wanted it off limits you shouldn’t have touched it yourself!” Lucifer shot back. “Besides, Jesus was fully human until the whole resurrection business anyway.”

“That doesn’t mean you get to burn him!” Gabriel really was screaming now.

“And you get to turn Mary into some sort of–- sex toy?”

“She was sexier in real life. The figure didn’t do her justice.”

“All right, all right!” Sam yelled over his lovers’ sniping, “Lucifer, put out Joseph and Jesus, Gabriel, turn Mary back to normal.”

Sulking, the angels did as they were told. “She _was_ hotter in real life” Gabriel muttered.

Sam groaned. He was sure that Gabriel was missing the point, and was starting to wonder if he was doing it on purpose. He knew Lucifer was, but since when did Lucifer approve of anything human and not Sam? “Look guys,” he said “Maybe for some people Christmas is about Jesus and Mary and God, I don’t know, and I don’t really care. I think being a Winchester pretty much forbids me from having a normal Christmas. What I do care about is the fact that the two of you are here with me, that you’ll be here tomorrow, and years from now when I’m grey haired and incontinent, you’ll still be here. That’s what matters to me, not how hot Mary was or even if Jesus was really born in December. You. My family.”

Lucifer and Gabriel watched him, eyes softer than Sam had seen them for weeks. “I love you, Sam.” Lucifer murmured.

“Yeah” Gabriel agreed in a whisper. They stepped forward as one, pulling Sam in close between them, Lucifer resting his chin on Sam’s shoulder as Gabriel pulled him down into a kiss. “Jesus wasn’t born in December, though,” the archangel spoke into his mouth.


End file.
